


The Quiet

by CLOSEC192



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Imagine your OTP, M/M, OTP Feels, Ship, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLOSEC192/pseuds/CLOSEC192
Summary: Having been gone for several weeks, Dean finally comes back from a hunt to find Cas waiting for him. What happens when Cas finally admits what he feels for Dean? Will Dean say what he feels too? Or will the void between them become quiet, uncrossable?"Anything hurts less than the quiet." - Troye Sivan





	The Quiet

"Dean." The words tumbled out of Cas's mouth hurriedly, like a sigh of relief, before the angel launched himself into Dean's arms.

Dean grunted with surprise, not surprised at the hug, but surprised at the intensity of the hug. He wrapped his arms around the angel nonetheless, holding him close, feeling content for he could feel Cas's heartbeat fluttering against his own. Cas said something, but it was muffled by Dean's shirt.

"What?" Dean said, pulling slightly away, his arms still looped around the angel.

Cas looked up at him, his blue eyes full of some emotion Dean couldn't place. "I said, I'm glad you're back."

"Me too buddy, me too." Dean felt strangely disappointed at Castiel's words, but hugged him tighter before finally letting him go. Cas smiled sadly, and turned and walked away, his trench coat swaying behind him. As soon as he turned the corner, Dean let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

\---

That wasn't what Cas wanted to say. Not even close, but he had chickened out. _Again._ The little voice in the back of his head taunted. He tried to push those thoughts out of his mind, but to no avail. He couldn't keep Dean out of his mind, and it was a blessing that Dean couldn't read his thoughts. _The eyes tell a different story, Castiel. You can't keep going on like this forever you know._ The voice said again, but softly this time.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Castiel shouted, pushing his open hands into his temples trying to squeeze the tiny voice out of his mind.

"Cas?" Dean's voice grated through the bunker. He poked his head around the corner, a look of concern on his face. "You okay?"

"Yes Dean, I'm fine." Cas said, trying to contain the steel in his voice- this was the last thing he wanted to happen, and he didn't want Dean to think that he was crazy. Dean's brows furrowed together.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okie dokie." Dean nodded as he turned and started to walk away.

_Do it! Do it now!_ The voice shouted. Cas felt hesitant, but he didn't think about it as he shouted, "Dean!"

Dean immediately walked through the door, as if he'd never even walked away, as if...as if he had been waiting for Cas to call his name. "Yes Cas?", he said.

Dean watched Cas as emotions flooded Cas's face, all warring for Cas's attention before he blurted out, "I love you."

Dean stood, stock-still, frozen into place.

Cas watched Dean and waited for him to say something, anything, but Dean just stood there, and after a long minute, walked away.

\---

Dean didn't know how to say it. He knew what he wanted to say, but saying it would change everything, change things he's not sure he wanted to change. Cas had always been there for him, had always supported him, had gone to hell to get him, and he always knew that there was something there, some spark, some connection that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Cas had raised him from perdition, and had saved him in so may other ways. Dean had gone to purgatory to save Cas, to just see Cas, to know he was okay, but this? This was something different. Dean thought back on all the late nights, all the hunts, all the road trips, and the only thing that had kept him going was Cas: beautiful, graceful, entirely human yet not, Castiel, and he knew what he had to do- what he wanted to do. Dean walked back into the bunker, his head clear and his heart full.

\---

Castiel wandered around the bunker aimlessly, wondering how he could've screwed things up so bad. He ambled to the kitchen, a glazed look on his face, and nearly ran into Sam, who was reading a book and attempting to cook at the same time. Startled, he set the book down and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

Cas didn't say anything, just sat at the table, trying to hold back the tears.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Sam asked, leaning up against the oven to face him, his behemoth frame looking strange next to the normally sized kitchen appliances. "Is something wrong with Dean?" He asked more urgently than before.

Then the tears came. Cas buried his face in his trench coat, trying to push back the sobs that wracked his body. He didn't like to cry- didn't want to cry, but everything had hit him at once. Dean once told him it was unmanly to cry, but Cas couldn't help it- if only Dean could see him now.

"He's not dead is he?" Sam pressed, even more urgently, and Cas sobbed even harder at the notion.

"I-I told him and he- he didn't say anything." Cas managed to choke out between the sobs, his face still buried in his coat.

Surprise, happiness, and worry flitted across Sam's face. "What do you mean he didn't say anything?" He asked gently, sitting down in the chair beside Cas.

Cas's crying had quieted to a few random sniffles here and there, but he was mostly quiet, his breathing labored. "He- he didn't say anything. He- he just left." Cas said quietly, the words muffled by the coat.

Sam quirked a sad smile at Cas even though he knew Cas couldn't see it. "Cas, come on, get your face our of your coat, it's going to be okay." Cas slowly peeked out from behind the coat, his eyes a little puffy, face a little red, but still handsome despite the crying. "It's going to be fine, okay? Dean probably just went away to think, you know how he is. He'll come back and it'll be like nothing happened."

"But I don't want it to be like that." Cas whispered, wrapping his arms around himself, seeming to shrink into his body. Sam touched the other man's shoulders, and was about to say something when,

"Cas." Cas whipped his head around to see Dean awkwardly leaning into the door-frame, arms crossed.

\---

Cas had followed him out into the hallway, Sam giving both of them a look, while he walked off to some other part of the bunker to occupy himself, but making sure he was still in shouting range of the other two in case they need him.

"I-" Dean started awkwardly, then cleared his throat. "You're my angel. That's the simplest way to put it. You've saved me over, and over, and over again, and I can't thank you enough, and I- I don't know what would've happened to me without you there. We always had this, this thing I couldn't quite put my finger on. I had my suspicions, but didn't let myself believe it. For a hunter, settling down, much less finding, _god_ , love, or even a soul mate or whatever they call that crap now, it was inconceivable. It's- well, it's not what I thought I'd find, what I would allow myself to find or acknowledge, and I never thought it would have been you- is you. and when you said that, those words, I knew what I wanted to say, but I didn't know how to say it. To say it back would be like giving you a part of me, a part that you already claimed long ago, but if I didn't say it, I would be forcing myself to do something that was logical and normal, not jumping into the abyss, it would be me following the shred of logic that God instilled in me, while the rest of me screams to follow you, and goddammit Cas, I will. I will follow you to the ends of the Earth, and Heaven, and Hell, and everywhere in between because I'm in love with you, and I don't want to hold myself back anymore." 

Tears filled Cas's eyes, and Dean felt his eyes start to water too as the angel stood up, strode across the room, took Dean's face in his hands, and kissed him, long, slow, and sweet, tears running down his face all the while.

\---

They lay on the couch, their legs entangled, Cas resting his head on Dean's chest. "How long?" He asked, twisting his head to train those blue eyes on Dean's face.

"How long what?"

"How long have you loved me?" Cas asked, a small smile on his lips.

"Ever since I met you."

"Really? I thought you hated me for the longest time. And then you started to pray to me." Cas's smile grew wider as a faint blush spread across Dean's cheeks and he suddenly found it hard to meet the angel's eyes.

"Uhm, yeah, let's not bring that up." Dean shifted awkwardly, accidentally pinning Cas to the side of the couch. His eyes widened but he kept grinning as he kissed Dean, softly at first, then harder, as he gripped Dean's shirt in his hands. Dean lost himself in Cas's mouth and the curve of his body until he could barely remember his own name, only then did Cas nestle down into Dean's arms and promptly fell asleep.

Dean placed his hand on Cas's heart, content with feeling the steady thrum of his heartbeat. "Too much heart." Dean murmured, then laughed. "I'd say, just enough." And then he too fell asleep, holding Cas in his arms, with a smile on his face.


End file.
